


Lip-reading

by fancypineapple



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-public semi-sex i guess, Slight D/s Dynamics, Teacher-Teacher relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypineapple/pseuds/fancypineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinwook is mysterious, and steals students of their precious breaks. Minsoo is confused, and has some obscure kinks. They try to understand each other, and have a lot of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip-reading

**Author's Note:**

> written for my good friend mano and my perverted brazilian honey10 crew i guess. enjoy this, you dirty fuckers. there was a lot more kinky shit that didnt make the cut but i was tired heh. title taken from [this jolin song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfqxE2qmffg).

It’s the fifth time this month, second time this week, and twenty-fourth time overall that he’s done that. Minsoo knows, because he’s been counting.

Every time he arrives at the classroom he’s supposed to teach the next class at, and inside he finds Jinwook still carrying on with his class despite the fact the break bell rung at least two minutes ago, Minsoo pulls out his phone and writes the date down. He has a point to prove to Jinwook – that he exceeds his class time more often than not. So far, data-wise, he’s winning.

After marking the date, Minsoo sighs, puts his phone back into his pocket, and promptly starts staring at Jinwook through the small window in the classroom door. He’s always tempted to slide the door open at times like this, and just pretend he didn’t notice Jinwook was still in there, but that would be rude of him, so he just stares.

Jinwook never fails to notice.

When he does, he glances at Minsoo with a surprised and slightly confused expression, as if he didn’t _know_ he was going overtime _again_. Minsoo hides his impatience with a polite smile, and bids hello to the students while Jinwook makes a show of glancing at his wristwatch. God, Minsoo can swear he does that on purpose.

“Sorry for this, Minsoo,” Jinwook says as he slides the door open. “Seems like I got a bit distracted. Class dismissed,” he adds, turning to the students, and a collective sigh of relief travels through the students, who start getting up from their seats to enjoy whatever is left from their very short break.

“No problem, hyung.” He has taken to calling Minsoo by his first name these days. Has the fact he once overheard another colleague of them, Daniel, talking to Minsoo informally have anything to do with this? It’s hard to tell. “You know I don’t mind.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jinwook looks at him in the eye. The smile on his lips is his usual one, gentle. “Still, I apologize. I’ll make it up to you, right?”

Minsoo smiles back a bit cheekily. “You better.” Then, he puts his things on the desk, and Jinwook walks out of the room.

The few kids who stayed during the break talk to each other in hushed whispers. Minsoo pays them no mind.

 

 

There’s no reason why a math teacher, like Jinwook, and a history teacher, like Minsoo, should be inspecting the gymnasium together, but, to Minsoo’s surprise, no one among the staff questions them when they leave the teachers’ office to go there, chatting cheerfully about mundane things.

And it’s good that no one does, because how would they explain being in the equipment room then? How would they explain Minsoo with his face painfully pressed against a pile of exercise mats, hands tied behind his back with a jumping rope, his pants pooled around his ankles and ass exposed in the air?

Minsoo can’t see Jinwook for now, but, when one of Jinwook’s hands come to softly, gently feel up one of his buttocks, he knows for a fact the bastard is smiling.

“I know I say this quite often,” he says in a quiet voice, his other hand coming for the other buttock, squeezing lightly, “but you do have an impressive ass, Minsoo.”

Minsoo is red to his face, rock-hard and aching between his legs. “You have started calling me Minsoo lately,” he remarks a bit breathlessly as Jinwooks hands start _kneading_.

Jinwook makes an innocent questioning sound, and Minsoo grits his teeth. “Is Minsoo not your name?” The first hard squeeze comes without warning. Minsoo loses his breath. “Is this not how all the other teachers call you, too? Shouldn’t I follow suit?”

 _It’s different_ , Minsoo wants to say. _When you call my name…_ But he doesn’t know what he’d finish that sentence with, so he just says, “yes, sir.”

He’s given Jinwook the green light.

He always does.

 

 

  
The funny thing, to Minsoo at least, is that, if Jinwook really is jealous of Minsoo’s cordial friendship with the other teachers – like he’s hinted at being a couple of times now – when it’s not just the two of them, he really doesn’t show.

Sometimes he even takes part in Minsoo’s conversations with some of the other teachers; apart from Daniel, the horridly shy PE teacher who Minsoo has a healthy friendship with, Jinwook is closer than Minsoo to all of them, so he has no problem with butting into Minsoo’s conversations with them, his usual, unfazed smile to his lips.

Minsoo has never considered before that maybe the problem is Daniel specifically. The fact only Minsoo is close enough to him for it to be called a friendship, the fact Daniel was the first on in the teaching body to talk to Minsoo informally, even the fact they sometimes hold normal conversations could be the problem. Or Daniel himself could be the problem. Minsoo doesn’t know, because Jinwook always smiles that same smile to him, and he can’t read it, he can’t read the thoughts behind those lips, those eyes, that gentleness that surely _has_ to be a façade sometimes.

 

 

In the first time the next month, first time that week, and twenty-seventh time overall that Jinwook goes overtime before Minsoo’s class, Minsoo is distracted. He’s having a chat with Daniel, who’s in dire need of several pep talks due to the upcoming track-and-field event and the logistic hell that it ensues, and he just forgets to check if Jinwook is still there. It just completely slips his mind, a thing he didn’t know was possible until then.

So he slides the door open, and halts in his tracks when he sees Jinwook inside.

The surprise on Jinwook’s face is genuine.

 _Shit_.

“Oh, sorry—” he hastily apologizes, starting to step back.

“Oh, don’t worry! I got carried away again, didn’t I.” He glances at his watch, and Minsoo hears at least one student snicker. Jinwook then looks towards the door – but not at Minsoo, at a point slightly above his shoulder – and smiles. “Hello, Mr. Ahn.”

Minsoo glances back in horror just as Daniel bows to Jinwook and, in a very Daniel fashion, takes a silent leave to the right.

When Minsoo looks up again, he sees a thing he has never seen before. Jinwook’s usual smile is stiff on his lips – his gentleness frayed around the edges.

Minsoo bites the very corner of his mouth, and forces a smile back.

 

 

They have a free period that overlaps every Wednesday. It’s right after Minsoo’s second class of the day and right before his last class before lunch break, and he and Jinwook usually meet up during this free hour to make the most of it in their own particular way.

When Minsoo closes his eyes and tries to remember what he and Jinwook used to do during their common break before they started hooking up, he draws a blank.

Nowadays, they meet at the teachers’ office, where they leave their things, and set out for a stroll on the first floor hallways, gossiping about students and colleagues and carrying a perfectly innocent conversation. Then, they find a place – more often than not, the equipment room in the gym, which is always empty at that hour – and whatever casual chat they were having dies in the click of the lock.

The first time in the month, first time in the week, twenty-seventh overall time falls on a Wednesday, second period, so the dread that creeps up Minsoo’s back when the bell rings is understandable. On the outside, he’s the same as always, strolling down the hallways with confident steps and greeting students with polite smiles. And despite that, despite the fact his appearance is as it always is, his tie feels a little too tight around his neck.

Jinwook is arriving at the office at the same time as he does. He thinks, for a second, that Jinwook might ignore him. That he might not smile, walk past him, do _something_.

Instead, Jinwook smiles his usual smile, and asks in a gentle voice, “Break time now, right?”

Minsoo does not loosen his tie. “As always.” He opens the door for Jinwook. “Did you see that Kim Mihyun dyed her hair?”

 

 

Click, goes the door of the equipment room.

Minsoo turns on his heels, and sees a shadow pass through Jinwook’s eyes.

“Interesting stunt that you pulled today.” This voice… this is the voice Jinwook uses on him when no one else can hear them. It’s deeper than the usual, rougher, the pretense of gentleness a mere shadow that hovers over it. It comes from somewhere deep in his chest and it gets Minsoo’s hairs to stand on their ends. “You looked surprised when you saw me there.”

“I was surprised.” Minsoo leans against the wall. Jinwook walks towards him, unbuttoning his blazer slowly. “I hadn’t noticed you were still inside. I’m sorry.”

Jinwook cocks his head to the side. His fingers finally slide the second button of his blazer undone, and he doesn’t hurry in taking the piece of clothing off and tossing it to the side. Minsoo’s breathes in. “Oh?” Jinwook mutters. “You didn’t do that on purpose?”

“I didn’t,” Minsoo’s voice sounds, if you listen closely enough, strained. He hasn’t made a move towards undressing yet, because he knows right now is not the time. “I promise. I really am sorry.”

The touch to his neck comes as a surprise. Jinwook’s fingers are warm, and something inside Minsoo’s body thrums like a tightly wound up guitar string. “I see. So you weren’t being cheeky to me.”

“No, sir.”

“You just forgot about me.”

At that, Minsoo gapes. His lips move, and move, but no words come out. “I—”

“Don’t fret about it.” The fingers on his neck travel upwards, and a thumb brushes against those incoherent lips. Minsoo breathes in again, sharply. Is he seeing things, or Jinwook’s smile is a little darker than usual? “I’m sure whatever talk you were having with Ahn Daniel was very interesting.”

“Sir,” Minsoo gasps, and he doesn’t even know what to follow up with. He’s cornered, physically and mentally, and Jinwook’s fingers are now traveling down his chest, unraveling whatever line of thought he had threaded with that. Should he apologize? Should he deny it? Should he perhaps defy Jinwook, to see what it happens, to see if he would still be so gentle?

“I’m sorry,” is all Minsoo says.

Jinwook’s eyes meet his. His fingers are now on the upper edge of Minsoo’s leather belt, and it’s like magic; with one swift motion, one light slide of his hand, the belt comes undone.

Jinwook smiles. It’s infuriating.

“Don’t apologize so much.” Minsoo’s mind barely registers Jinwook pulling something out of his back pocket. “You’re gonna make me feel bad for punishing you.”

Minsoo’s mind goes blank, heat flaring on his skin from under his flesh. “Punis—” Jinwook’s hands inch into his boxers, fingers wrapping around his cock, and he whimpers. “Punishing me?”

Jinwook frowns at Minsoo as if he had just spoken in a foreign language he doesn’t understand. At the same time, his deft hands have pulled Minsoo’s cock out, and he rubs the half-hard flesh in a subtle but assertive way that’s inherently _Jinwook_. Minsoo’s legs start to tremble.

“Why, yes?” Jinwook is still looking at him with feigned innocence. “You seriously didn’t think I’d let your mischievousness slide like that, did you?”

No words come to Minsoo’s mind quick enough for him to form a reply. He’s a little drunk on Jinwook’s hands of him, his warmth, his proximity, and the malice in his eyes.

Suddenly, something colder and different in texture from Jinwook’s hands comes in contact with Minsoo’s cock. He frowns in confusion as whatever-it-is wraps around the base, just behind his balls – and stays there. Jinwook smiles, and a cold feeling of dread sinks to Minsoo’s stomach.

“There you go.” Jinwook tucks him back into his underwear, zips up his pants, redoes his belt. Minsoo wants to scream at him. “You have a class in 3-B next period, right?”

“Hyung, you can’t be serious.”

Jinwook steps back. “Oh, but I am.” He pulls another thing out of his back pocket, and shows it to Minsoo with a cheery little movement of his hand. It’s a remote control. “Seeing as I have next period free… I’m gonna be fiddle with this thing a little.”

He presses a button. A subtle vibration starts to build up from behind Minsoo’s balls.

 _Don’t_ , Minsoo wants to say, but he doesn’t, because he doesn’t have the guts to confront Jinwook. And he himself doesn’t know if he’d say _don’t do this_ or _don’t stop_. 

The bell rings.

 

 

He hears the students whisper and hiss more than usually today, and he has an idea what that might be about. He hopes it’s just them commenting on how pale Mr. Ko looks today, how his eyes are a little unfocused, how he looks a little sick, rather than commenting a possible unusual volume in his dresser pants.

To his fortune, Minsoo usually wears pretty fit underwear to work, which should help a little, but he knows he’s hard. He’s incredibly hard, and incredibly horny, and his eyes swim before his own writing every now and then, and he’s reaching his limit very, very fast. _Think about something else_ , his mind screams at him, and he focuses on telling the grimy details of the fall of Goguryeo, but, at that very moment, the subtle vibration inside his pants intensifies, and his knees go weak.

Minsoo first resolution is that, if he comes in class, he’s never speaking to Jinwook again. Then he remembers it’s a bloody cock ring and he wouldn’t be coming anytime soon even if he wanted to, and he then decides that, whatever the outcome is, he’s never speaking to Jinwook again.

The vibration subsides, back to a barely-there buzzing. Minsoo wonders, not for the first time, if Jinwook lives inside his head.

He knows that he’s made an empty promise to himself, though. Jinwook is a drug, a hell of a drug, and Minsoo is a junkie who can’t even be in a ten kilometer radius away from Jinwook without craving for him so hard his throat aches. During a second of weakness, while he’s waiting for the slightly slower students to write down the contents from the board, he wonders what his weekdays at work would be like without sex with Jinwook, and he’s pretty sure there was a time – not long ago, even – when he didn’t hook up with Jinwook at every chance. When he didn’t enjoy every break in a stuffy, hidden away location, on his knees with Jinwook’s cock down his throat, or spread out and sobbing as Jinwook pounded into him, or all tied up and quivering at every touch from Jinwook, every brush of fingers, every lick of his tongue.

But the memories of whatever he was before Jinwook are hazy, and that terrifies him.

He clears out his mind, ignores the dull pulsation between his legs, and goes back to Goguryeo.

 

 

When his class at 3-B ends and lunch break comes, Minsoo is not hungry.

Luckily, neither is Jinwook, by the looks of it. They meet at the third floor restroom, in the last stall, as agreed upon through text, and the very first thing Jinwook does when he sees Minsoo inside is _laugh_.

“Oh, baby,” he coos, and Minsoo grits his teeth, slumped against the closed toilet, legs like jelly. “I wonder what your students thought when they saw you like this.”

Minsoo’s heartbeat drums inside his ears. “Please,” he begs as Jinwook licks his lips. “ _Please_.”

Jinwook straddles him, a hand coming to touch his jawline so, so softly. “Did you like it?” He whispers into Minsoo’s ear, bucking his hips forward and knocking the breath out of Minsoo’s lungs. “I bought it so we could play a little together. It ended up coming in handy, didn’t it?”

They don’t have much time. Lunch breaks are short, mere thirty minutes for them to set things right and erase the traces of what they’ve done. Usually, time flies by them, not enough to keep them sated. Today, Minsoo feels the minutes drag. 

“You’re so red over here…” Jinwook has Minsoo’s painfully hard cock in his hands, and tears begin welling up in Minsoo’s eyes. “It’s so hard. Did I go too far with this, Minsoo?”

 _Yes_ , Minsoo wants to hiss, but the word doesn’t come out, so he swallows it amidst his quiet moans, and settles for glaring Jinwook angrily, breath uneven. Jinwook replies to that by bringing a finger to Minsoo’s balls and pulling at the cock ring; Minsoo keens.

“Please take it off,” he manages to ask.

The teeth on his earlobe catch him by surprise. It’s like Jinwook is doing absolutely anything in his power to make Minsoo scream, which he can’t, he _can’t_ because if someone hears them… so Minsoo just sobs quietly, a pathetic wanton sound ripped from the back of his throat as Jinwook finally, _finally_ pulls the ring off his cock. 

When Minsoo comes, he comes in hard spurts that just barely miss his white shirt, his cock twitching in Jinwook’s soft palms, his face contorted in an expression of pain, desperation, relief. He remembers, when he comes, that the high Jinwook gives him is like nothing else, a bliss that he’s never experienced and that melts on his tongue like sweet mint candy.

But the feeling disappears into thin air when he looks down, still panting, to meet Jinwook’s eyes – and Jinwook is smiling gently at him.

And Minsoo is so fed, so tired of having that soft, inoffensive, distant, _fake_ smile directed at him that anger explodes in this chest, rising through his throat like vomit. He’s had enough of obeying to Jinwook’s every whim, of being his toy, and not getting anything back.

So, when Jinwook tries to kiss his lips, he does the unthinkable. 

He turns his head away.

 

 

 

It’s been two weeks.

Minsoo is not a math genius, but he’s good at simple calculus, and, analyzing the data he has in hand, today’s should’ve been at least the third time in the month, second time in the week, twenty-ninth time overall. But it’s not.

Today again, when he arrives at the class he’s supposed to teach next, it’s void of any other teachers, and the students are calmly enjoying their breaks.

Minsoo sighs, and resigns himself to believing that, whatever was the thing he had with Jinwook, it’s over now. He’s not free of guilt in that, even if he justifies his defiance of Jinwook that other time; during breaks, he avoided Jinwook on purpose, engaged in helping Daniel with the preparations for the track-and-field event. In the end, after the event went by as a success and Minsoo looked back, Jinwook had caught his message and didn’t look for him anymore, not even when both of them were at the teachers’ office, separated by only a couple of desks.

It hurts, but if that’s what it takes for Minsoo to take his point across, then be it.

He enters the classroom without hesitation, and greets his students as if nothing has changed.

 

 

Then, at that same day when it should’ve been the third time in the month et cetera et all, Minsoo is having his lunch – a pack of sandwiches prepared by himself at home, a bit ugly to look at but healthy and tasty enough – sitting alone at a table by the window. He’s taking a bite of his third sandwich, watching the wind blow through the grass absent-mindedly, when Jinwook arrives at his table, pulls the chair across his, and takes a seat.

Minsoo turns his head to look at him, eyes inexpressive. Jinwook smiles.

“I tried to follow your example and bring something from home,” he says, unpackaging his own lunch. Minsoo takes a peek at the lunch box, and sees a roll of slightly disjointed but ultimately acceptable kimbap. “I made it myself. It looks good, right?”

It should be infuriating that Jinwook has the gall to act like nothing happened. It should make the familiar feeling of anger, mixed with impatience and a little hurt, rise to Minsoo’s chest. But instead, when Minsoo looks at that ugly roll of kimbap, and then at Jinwook’s smiling face, an unexplainable smile blooms on his lips.

“It looks edible, I suppose,” he remarks, and Jinwook chuckles. Minsoo wonders if he’s seeing things when he sees relief in Jinwook’s smile. “But I suppose it’s good for a first-timer.”

“Mm.” Jinwookhums, and says nothing else. He also makes no gesture towards eating his kimbap. It’s then that Minsoo notices that he, himself, has forgotten to keep eating. 

And just like that, it becomes quite clear that none of them can act like nothing happened. That nothing between them will go back to normal if they just carry on like that, hiding behind cordial smiles and fake nonchalance.

So Minsoo lets his smile fall, and puts his half-eaten sandwich down.

“Can we talk?” He requests quietly, not looking Jinwook in the eye. “In private,” he adds.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Jinwook also drop his smile. He wonders which of his usual expressions Jinwook will make now – surprised? Concerned? Innocently curious? – but, to his surprise, it’s none of those.

“Now?” 

Minsoo looks up. Jinwook’s face is serious, expectant, and he’s not hiding behind false innocence while in public for what must be the first time since Minsoo has met him.

“Now,” Minsoo affirms. He closes the lid of his lunchbox, but leaves it in place, not quite knowing what to do with it. As he shoots Jinwook one last serious look, he gets to his feet and leaves the cafeteria.

On his way out, he can’t help but notice that the place is has suddenly got quieter.

 

 

Minsoo waits for Jinwook under a tree near the soccer field, hands in his pockets to feign casualness. The spot where he stands is not too far from the cafeteria door, so Jinwook should be able to find him pretty easily – and sure enough, when he emerges from the building, not a minute after Minsoo himself left, he spots him right away.

A knot starts forming in Minsoo’s throat when he sees Jinwook walk towards him. _Not now_ , he reprimands himself, doing his best to stay calm and organize his thoughts, but it’s hard when he sees Jinwook and it’s been _so long_ , even though he has so much to say…

Jinwook stops walking at a respectable distance from Minsoo, about an arm’s reach. Not too far, not too close. “So?”

The knot tightens. “So.”

He must’ve noticed that Minsoo is still trying to formulate something to start off with. His glance is soft in a way Minsoo had never seen. “You were mad at me, weren’t you?”

That’s a good stepping stone. “Yes.”

Jinwook makes a soft ‘ah’ sound, dodging Minsoo’s eyes. A pause. “Was it for—”

“I was mad,” Minsoo cuts him off, “at first,” he adds, “because it feels like you’re hiding yourself from me.”

There. Nice start. Jinwook frowns, looking up to meet Minsoo’s eyes once again, asking wordlessly, _what do you mean?_

“Have you noticed that you wear the same smile all the time?”

Jinwook is clearly taken aback. “I… don’t think I have.”

“You do.” Minsoo feels two tons lighter. “You always have this same smile on your face, whether we’re in public or it’s just the two of us. You smile a little like youre pretending to have no idea of what the other person is talking about. It’s something between innocent and condescending.”

As for now, said smile is nowhere to be seen. “I see.”

“It’s not that I don’t like it,” Minsoo confesses a bit abashedly, cheeks heating up as he realizes what he’s said. He won’t take it back, though. “It’s not that I don’t like it most of the time, but it’s a bit… you know, you can guess what I’m thinking most of the time, right? But when you smile like that, it’s hard to me to… read it, I guess.”

Jinwook smiles a bit sadly. “You’re not that easy to read either, you know.”

Minsoo’s mind comes to a screeching halt. “I,” he blinks, a bit lost. “I’m not?”

“Youre most definitely not. I mean, you’re so poised all the time,” he signals Minsoo’s figure with a vague hand gesture. “It’s a shot at the dark every time I make a move at you. If I could read you as well as you think I do…” a shrug. “Then I would know I’ve been off-target all this time.”

“You weren’t,” Minsoo speaks faster than his thoughts. “You weren’t off-target. It’s just—actually, what made me nervous was that you always—got me right, you know, but I looked at you and… it was like you were blocking me out, by using your usual smile on me.”

His heart is beating a little harder than it should when he finishes speaking. His eyes don’t leave Jinwook’s face, despite the nervousness he feels. And now, will Jinwook smile? Will he be angry? Will he be sad?

Will he leave?

Jinwook smiles.

“I guess I should’ve opened up more,” he admits as he raises hand to brush a fallen leaf off Minsoo’s hair, and Minsoo grits his teeth, but not out of anger. “And I promise to do so more often from now on. I mean, if we’re good. Are we good?”

“Yeah,” Minsoo says. _I really want to kiss you_ , he almost adds. For a second, Minsoo flirts with the idea of just pulling Jinwook closer and kissing him there, out in the open for anyone to see.

But then, he spots some students leaving the cafeteria, and decides he’s not that brash.

“Can we… move to somewhere more private?” He requests instead, voice barely above a whisper.

The smile Jinwook gives him is definitely, unmistakably, different from his usual one.

 

 

 

Heading for the gym now would raise too much suspicion, as there are still too many students outside, but the main building is too risky at this hour, so they go for the soccer field’s changing rooms, sneaking around the fence like a couple of teenagers.

They only have ten minutes until the bell rings, and both will probably be late for their next classes, but Minsoo can’t bring himself to care when he feels Jinwook’s lips against his for the first time in what felt like _ages_.

“And all this time,” Jinwook whispers against Minsoo’s lips, fingers swift and quick in undoing the buttons of Minsoo’s shirt. “I thought you were perhaps sick of this.”

“Sick of what…?” Minsoo’s hands are on Jinwook’s shoulders, just beneath the blazer, feeling the heat of his flesh.

“Of… how we do things.” Jinwook’s eyes gleam mischievously, and Minsoo suddenly knows what he means. “Are you?”

“Not at all,” Minsoo replies. “Sir,” he adds with a cheeky smile.

“Good.” Without another word, Jinwook flips Minsoo over, slaming him against the tiled wall. “I’ve told you that you’re hot, haven’t I?”

Minsoo relishes on the attention, arching his back as Jinwook’s hands travel to his crotch. “Not with these words, no.”

“I see. You are very hot, though. It drives me crazy.” The casualty with which Jinwook says that almost makes it sound like a lie – but now that Minsoo knows him a little better, understands him a little better, it sends a tingle of pleasure and smugness up his spine. “You know I stay overtime when your class is next just to check you out when I’m leaving don’t you?”

Minsoo laughs. “You’re lying.”

“I’m not.” His crotch fits beautifully against Minsoo’s ass – even when both of them are still clothed from the waist down. “I’m telling the truth. You look so hot in a suit that I’ve considered kissing you in front of the class.” A clink from Minsoo’s belt, and they come undone in Jinwook’s hands. “Or slapping your ass, at the very least.”

The heat that takes over Minsoo’s body is almost insufferable. “ _Sir_ ,” he mewls, unreserved, making clear something he’d never be able to tell Jinwook with words.

And Jinwook really must be better at reading Minsoo than he’s letting him on, because he snickers knowingly. “Oh? You like that idea, don’t you?” One of his hands finds Minsoo’s right nipple, and Minsoo yelps at the sudden squeeze, helpless. “Me, kissing you in front of the students? Claiming you? Letting them know that you’re mine?” 

Minsoo is not gonna last long at this rate. And maybe that’s for the best, he thinks as his pants drop to the ground. They don’t have much time anyway.

“I knew you secretly liked the cock ring,” Jinwook coos, interrupting his teasing of Minsoo’s nipple in order to pull down his underwear. “It turned you on, didn’t it? Being hard in public? I bet one of them noticed you were hard.” Hands off. Minsoo hears a zipper. “And I bet they knew it was me who made you hard.”

The scorching touch of Jinwook’s cock on his buttocks makes Minsoo a little dizzy. He’s suddenly aware of his position, hands and face on the wall, bended over, ass in the air for Jinwook to make the best of it. A position he’s familiar with. Jinwook must really like his ass – and Minsoo _loves_ the way he talks.

“You know about the rumors right?” With one easy slip, Jinwook’s cock slides into the crack of Minsoo’s ass, enveloped by the heated flesh like it naturally belongs there. When Minsoo makes no sign of replying, Jinwook tugs at his necktie, _hard_. “Answer my question.”

“Y-yes.” The necktie is not exactly new. It’s not exactly unwelcome either. Minsoo thinks he’ll start drooling anytime soon. “Yes. The students—” he gasps when Jinwook starts moving. “They’re—suspecting about us.”

“Hmm,” Jinwook makes an affirmative, slightly pleased sound as his cock slides up and down between Minsoo’s fleshy buttocks. One of his hands is still around Minsoo’s necktie; the other soon travels down to wrap around Minsoo’s hard cock. “I wouldn’t say suspecting. I’d say… theorizing.” He chuckles, pumping the shaft slowly, very slowly, in the same rhythm as his hips. “Isn’t it cute? If only they knew they’re onto something…”

Minsoo is filled of filthy, horrible images as pleasure builds up in the pit of his stomach. Jinwook kissing him in the front of their students… fucking him in the hallways, rubbing him off in the fields, where anyone could see… forcing him to suck him off in the teachers’ office… and Minsoo himself at Jinwook’s whim, helpless, being stared at with shock as Jinwook did what he pleases with him…

“More,” Minsoo begs, voice shaking as Jinwook’s hand picks up its pace. “More, please, _fuck_ —”

A hard tug on the necktie, and Minsoo loses his breath. “Watch your language.”

“Sir,” Minsoo babbles, vision unfocusing when the pressure of the fabric around his neck tightens a little more. “Sir, please—let me come—”

Jinwook immediately stops jacking Minsoo off, fingers tightening around the base of his cock. Minsoo sobs, breathing uneven, and Jinwook tugs at his tie again. “Not now, love,” he mutters, voice low and rough and rich, like dark chocolate. “Not when we’re having so much fun.”

His hips movements quicken, his precum slickening Minsoo’s ass at every thrust, the turgid, hot flesh of his cock rubbing against Minsoo’s entrance and _teasing_ so subtly. Minsoo cant breath, can’t speak, can’t think about anything else other than the sensation of Jinwook having control over him, playing him like a finely-tuned instrumental.

“So hot,” Jinwook says it like a curse, breath hitching, and the hand on Minsoo’s cock loosens its restraining grip to resume rubbing the shaft. “You’re so fucking hot, Ko Minsoo. And you’re mine, you’re all mine.”

Minsoo can only moan, eyes rolling to the back of his head, mouth hanging open limply as a wave of pleasure washes over him. His moans are the louder he has allowed them to be since they’ve started fucking in-grounds – still not very loud, but audible to anyone nearby, and he just can’t control it.

Minsoo hears heavy breathing, and a low moan coming from Jinwook, and he knows Jinwook is close to coming, which puts Minsoo himself close to coming as well. So he does the best he can think of with his head spinning from the lack of oxygen – he tightens the muscles of his buttocks, pressing them closer together, and grind his hips backwards.

It works like a spell.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Jinwook thrusts a bit more brutally than before, once, twice, thrice, and Minsoo feels hot sperm landing on his skin. “Oh yes, Minsoo, _babe_.” Minsoo sees entire constellations, his orgasm threatening to hit, and he sobs so desperately, so pathetically. 

“ _Hyung_ ,” he breaks character accidentally, to desperate and too breathless to notice, throat seizing with hiccup. “ _Please_.”

Jinwook’s hand doesn’t stop, doesn’t slow down. The tug on Minsoo’s tie is also still firm. He’s close. He’s so, so close, he’s almost there…

Then, Jinwook chuckles, a dark sound right next to Minsoo’s ear – and Minsoo crashes, explodes in thick ropes of cum, screaming Jinwook’s name. 

 

 

 

It’s the sixth time in the month, third in the week, thirty-second time overall, and this is seriously getting out of hand.

“Oh, sorry.” The way Jinwook glances at his wristwatch is always terribly fake. The pretense is crystal clear. “I got a little distracted by the subject. Sorry for this, Minsoo.”

“No problem, hyung,” Minsoo’s smile is also very noticeably fake, on purpose. After all, two can play this game. “I’ll just wait outside…”

“Don’t worry, I’ve already finished the subject. Class dismissed.” Minsoo swears he hear someone groan out loud, and he almost laughs out loud at that. He thinks of searching for whoever that was as he steps in, a fleeting, nonsensical thought, but Jinwook has already gathered his things, and he steals Minsoo’s glance like he always does.

“Will you make it up to me?” Minsoo jokes, mocking Jinwook’s usual parting line. Jinwook stops on his tracks.

“Hm, maybe. I’m thinking of a way how.” His feigned innocence expression is somewhat cute to Minsoo, despite him knowing well what lies underneath. It’s too bad it lasts only a second until… 

“By the way, I like your new shirt,” Jinwook comments casually as one hand raises to touch the collar of Minsoo’s shirt, fixing it into place – although it had never been crumpled, or crooked. “It suits you.” A devilish smile, as if he had just told a very good joke, and Jinwook is gone, without as much as a glance back and not a worry in the world.

Minsoo is suddenly aware of the oppressive silence in the classroom.

It’s exhilarating.

With a barely restrained smile, Minsoo puts down his bag on the desk, and turns to the students. “Is it just me,” he asks, “or does he hold you guys back awfully often?”

“Every single damn time!” A voice shouts from the back of the room, and laughter erases the traces of their little secret.


End file.
